Breathe
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Fiona is now a famous singer. She is working on her new album, while trying to keep in touch with her friends. Fiona will help her friends through there tough times, and maybe they'll help her with her new album. Based on a song by Anna Nalick
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story...I do not own Zoids: Chaotic Century/Gaurdian Force, but if I did...:dreams:Sorry about that...I also do not own the song "Breathe", Anna Nalick does. I do however own the plot so...and maybe any little small characters I add..:POn to the story...**

**text lyrics**

text**" speaking**

text **thoughts**

**"Breathe"**

**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake, can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season**

Fiona was sitting on her couch, with a pencil and paper, trying to write some songs for her next album. So far, it just looks like diary entries. A few minutes pass and just as she is about to give up, her phone rings. She looks at the caller I.D., wondering who would call at such a late hour. Seeing that it was Moonbay, she picks up the phone.

"Hello...Moonbay?" Fiona asked,because moonbay hadn't said anything.

"Oh, sorry about that Fi, I was lost in thought," Moonbay replied, giving a fake laugh.

"Okay...Why'd you call? It's like...2 in the morning," Fiona said, looking at the clock.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I wake you?" Moonbay asked, slightly panicked.

"No, No! I was just working on some songs. Why'd you call?" Fiona asked, noticing Moonbay was avoiding the subject.

"Really, what do you have so far?" Moonbay asked, hoping to avoid the subject a little longer.

"Moonbay! If you don't tell me this instant, I'm hanging up!" Fiona yelled into the receiver.

"Okay, okay! Well, I need your help...".

"What? How so? Did something happen between you and Max?" Fiona asked quickly, scared for Moonbay.

"No...well...yes. I don't think I love him anymore. It was a mistake we made...I guess winter just wasn't my season," Moonbay said in a sad, yet sure voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Do you...want a divorce?" Fiona asked unsure of her friends intentions.

"Well, actually, yes! I just...I made a mistake. I think, I think I married Max for the wrong reasons," Moonbay said, starting to cry slightly.

"Okay, it's okay. I'll go down to the office tomorrow. Let's meet here at my place at about, 10:00?" Fiona asked,silently writing about her conversation for later reference.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll pick up the papers and then will you come with me to tell Max?" Moonbay asked, getting in a better mood.

"Of course, see you then," Fiona said, just before they hung up. Fiona wrote some more, and went to bed.

**

* * *

Yeah we walked through the doors. So accusing their eyes. Like they have any right at all to criticize. Hypocrites your all here for the very same reason**

It was 10:00 o' clock on the dot, when Moonbay showed up at Fiona's door. "Hey Fi, have I ever told you what a nice house this is? And that you're my best friend?" Moonbay said, winking at Fiona, showing she was only joking.

"Yes Moonbay. Quite often actually," Fiona said as she turned Moonbay back towards the door. "Come on. we better go ahead and get this done," she said as they walked to Fiona's car.'

**At the Lawyer's office place**

Fiona turned off her engine as she pulled into a parking space. Moonbay just sat silently as Fiona was about to get out of the car. "Moonbay, it'll be fine. Max loves you and if you're not happy, he'll let you go. After all, he's done it once before," Fiona said, winking at Moonbat to assure her it would all go well.

"You're right," Moonbay said, and with that, they got out of the car.

As Fiona and Moonbay walked into the building, they felt many eyes on them. Since Moonbay was married to Max, she had become a little famous. After all, marrying a rich man could that. Having the wife of a well established man, go into the divorce office would make anyone wonder.

"Fiona, they are staring," Moonbay said, as she smiled and waved at the people occupying the room. Moonbay looked to Fiona when she didn't recieve a reply. "Well?" Moonbay asked.

"Well what? Yes I see they are staring. But... wouldn't you, if you were in there places?" Fiona stated, as she too, smiled and waved.

"Yeah, but they don't have to keep staring," Moonbay said dejectedly.

"Well, we're almost to your lawyer's office," Fiona said just before they reached the door. 'Athough she is right. They shouldn't stare. Such hypocrites,' Fiona thought as they walked into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids: Chaotic Century/Guardian Force. I only own copies of volumes 1-9. And I do not own Breathe by Anna Nalick. Only a copy of her album, Wreck Of The Day.**

**_text _ lyrics**

**"**text**" talking**

_text_**' thinking**

**"Breathe-Chapter Three"**

_**Cause you can't jump the track,We're like cars on a cable.**_

_**And life's like an hour-glass glued to the table.**_

_**No one can find the rewind button girl.**_

_**So cradle your head in your hands.**_

_**And Breathe...Just Breathe.**_

Moonbay and Fiona walked out of the lawyer's office. As before, people were rudely staring. With her new found confidence, Moonbay dudn't mind as much. Without either saying a thing, they got in the car and headed to McMann's mansion.

**At McMann's Mansion**

Fiona pulled to a stop, just outside of the door's. Fiona looked at Moonbay, reassuring the older girl that all would go well. When Moonbay made no move to get out of the car, Fiona looked to her. "What's wrong? Still worried?" Fiona asked, as she sat back in the seat.

"Yeah. Of course I'm worried. I'm worried, nervous, and...somewhat relieved that I'm at least half way through this," Moonbay answered, as she put her head in her hands. '_Should I possibly tell Fiona I'm scared to death that McMann got attached, and won't let me leave? Or the real reason for my wanting this divorce? Of course I should,but...will she be dissapointed in me? No, she's my best friend,'_ Moonbay thought until she felt the hand of her friend, on her shoulder. She looked up to see the smiling face of Fiona, that somehow, gave her more confidence than ever."Fiona? You're my best friend, and if I told you something really important, you would listen and be completely honest with me, right?" Moonbay asked so suddenly, that for a second Fiona didn't understand.

"Of course, Moonbay! Haven't I do so, always?" Fiona said aster a second of contemplating exactly what Moonbay meat. Fiona turned, where she could completely face Moonbay.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Moonbay said, laughing at herself for ever having doubted Fiona. "Okay well to start off. I am DEADLY afraid that for some reason, McMann won't let me go. Almost like, maybe he got too comfortable with me around. I don't even know why I feel this way," Moon said; saying the last part quietly.

"Moonbay! If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! McMann loves you! And he knows that, if you love something, truly love something, than you will let it go!" Fiona said, quoting the old saying. " He even said himself once, and I quote. 'I want Moonbay to stay, but of her own will.I don't want to force her'," Fiona said gently to the brunette, who was looking at Fiona in wonder.

"Wow! I can't believe you remember something so thoroughly, from so many years ago," Moonbay said, astounded; as Fiona sat there blushing and playing with her fingers. "Well, I also wanted to tell you the reason I want this divorce," Moonbay said softly.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're divorcing him, because of his music," Fiona said, trying to lighten the tension filled air. She laughed to show Moonbay that she was, in fact, joking.

"Ha! No, not this time," Moonbay laughed, as she said this. Sobering up to tell the real reason, Moonbay turned to Fiona, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Actually its, because my feelings for him changed. I know, I know, obvious thing," Moonbay interjected Fioan. " Well they sort of turned to another person. And well, you know this sort of stuff is tough for me to admit. I kind of have feelings for...Irvine," Moonbay said quietly. It was obvious to Fiona, or to anyone, that it was very difficult for Moonbay to say that.

"I had my suspicions about that," Fiona said, so as not to make Moonbay totally embarassed. "It was obvious that you liked him. Well to the rest of us anyways," Fiona said, thinking back to the times she used to have with her friends. Her face turned sullen. "Oh well...is that all you had to say? If so, we should probably get this show on the road," Fiona said, turning her frown, upside down.

"Yeah...that was pretty much it. I guess we should get this over with," Moonbay said, noticing the time was turning to 3 PM, the time she promisied to be back. Moonbay got out of the car and smooted her skirt. Both, she and Fiona, walked to the door of the mansion. Moonbay fumbled with her keys before both her and FIona were able to walk into the mansion. "McMann, I'm home! We need to talk! Come to the living room please," Moonbay yelled when she got into the door. Her and Fiona walked towards the living room.

**Living Room**

"Hey Moonbay. I guess I beat you in here," McMann greeted his wife and flashed a smile at his joke. "Oh, hi there Fiona. I didn't know you were coming back with Moonbay," he said as he shook hands with Fiona. He was slightly confused and yet delighted.

"Hey McMann. Well if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you. Fiona is just here for support," Moonbay said, then took McMann's hands and walked him to the couch. "You may want to sit down," Moonbay said slightly. 'Okay so...How should I go about this? Hmm...Maybe just say it and then delitcately explain why. Yeah, I'll do that. Damnit Fiona. Why didn't we go over this part?' Moonbay thought and faced McMann. "I'm sorry, but I want a divorce," Moonbay said, and then became flustered.

"What! Well...this is sudden," McMann said, before resting his elbow on his knee, and then his head on his hand. McMann sat there quietly and patiently.

"I know this sudden and I'm sorry. I truly am sorry," Moonbay said sincerely, as a few tears made their way down her face. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't have a very good reason. I...I don't love you anymore. Not in the same way. I'm so sorry," Moonbay said, looking to McMann for some sort of sign.

"Well Moonbay. I suppose if we don't feel the same towards each other anymore, then a divorce should take place," McMann said quietly and yet, noth Moonbay and Fiona could hear the sadness in his voice. "So...I take it you were out getting the papers?" he asked, looking to Moonbay.

"Yes. The lawyer said all we had to do was sign the papers, that is, if we both agree upon everything," Moonbay said, surprised at how easily everything was. She handed the papers to McMann. He looked over them and immediately signed, after he saw that the paper was just.

"Well, I suppose all you have to do is get the papers finalized," McMann said after noticing Moonbay had already signed. "So, neither of us gets anything from each other. Except this wonderful experience that we got to share together," McMann said, summarizing the legal papers before him. Suddenly he stood, making Moonbay do the same. McMann did something highly unlike a person who just got a divorce. He hugged Moonbay tightly. "Promise to be a friend and not a stranger?" McMann then let go of Moonbay to look at her.

"Of course I won't be a stranger! I think friends is something we can pull off well," Moonbay said, as she looked McMann in the face for the last time in a while. "If you don't mind. Perhaps I can take some of my stuff back to Fiona's and stay with her," Moonbay said, trying not to rush, but feeling the need to leave.

"No, I don't mind. If it will make you happy. What all will you need shipped to you? Nevermind, I forgot to tell you. No one ever bought your house. So it still has all your furniture...Amazing the way some things work out," McMann said with a fake surprised face.

"Uh huh. I'm so sure someone would have ever wanted that place," Moonbay said, joining in on the joke. Moonbay looked to see Fiona's confused face and turned to explain to her friend. "I was going to rent my house, but nobody came to the offer. So, all we have to do is move my clothes back to my house," Moonbay told Fiona as Fiona's expression cleared.

"Oh okay! Shall we get started?" Fiona asked, knowing it may take a while to get Moonbay's clothes packed and in the car.

"Yes we shall!" Moonbay said cheerfully, knowing that her life just brightened.

**One Hour Later**

"Okay! I'm all packed and put up," Moonbay announced after an hour of packing, arguing, and discussion. "Well, I'll get the papers finalized tomorroe, and then I'll send them to you," Moonbay saud as her and Fiona were getting ready to go. McMann just nodded sullenly but his face decieved his actions; he was smiling. "I'm really going to miss you. And you have no clue how happy I am that this is being so easy," Moonbay said as she hugged McMann.

"Hey Moonbay, it's okay. If you were having a problem, you should have come to me sooner," McMann said, hugging Moonbay tightly. "I'll miss you. Remember to come by often. Love you," he siad as he leaned down to kiss Moonbay on the cheek.

"You come by often too. No trouble's, I hope. Love you too," Moonbay said just before she got into the car. "Goodbye," she yelled as they drove away. She looked back to see a crying, yet smiling McMann, wave goodbye.

"I'm happy everything worked out so well for you Moonbay. I think we'll drop your clothes off at your house. And then we'll go back to my house, so you can pick up your car," Fiona said, as they drove the hour long drive to Guylos. Fiona looked to see Moonbay asleep, and she just kept driving.

**Guylos (Fiona's)**

Fiona and Moonbay pulled into Fiona's drive when they saw a jeep parked behind Moonbay's car. There sitting on the hood of the jeep was non-other than Irvine. He looked happy and annoyed at the same time. "Hey Fiona. Next time you make plans to meet someone at your house, maybe you should be here!" Irvine yelled as Fiona's car came to a stop. "What was so important that you left me waiting here for half an hour?" he asked when Fiona stepped out of the car, without a care in the world.

"She was helping me finalize my divorce," Moonbay said, stepping out of the car to walk up to Irvine. "Hey Irvine! Oh, and close your mouth. And before you ask, yes me and McMann are officially divorced," Moonbay said answering the unspoken question. She walked to her car and tried to start it. Only to recieve an angry grumble from under the hood. "Damnit! Just when I was really ready to go home and sleep!" Moonbay yelled in frustration. Irvine walked to the hood, opened it, and look inside.

"I think your battery is dead, Moonbay," Irvine said, after five minutes of poking and prodding. "Hey Fiona. If it's alright with you, can we re-schedule? This way, Moonbay can get home and I can just go home?" irvine asked Fiona, who just nodded. "Okay, come on Moonbay. Do you still live at your old place?" Irvine asked, only to recieve a nod from Moonbay. Irvine walked to his jeep and Moonbay just followed, dumbfounded. "Goodbye Fiona!" yelled Irvine, as he and Moonbay went down the road, Fiona had just came up.

"Bye..." Fiona said quietly to the already gone jeep. "Well...That all happened fast," Fiona said as she walked into her house. "Now, I'll just write about today's events while they're fresh," Fiona said, grabbing her journal, and jotting most of what happened, in it. As soon as she was finished, she went to bed. "Goodnight Van," she said quietly to a picture of Van on her night stand.


End file.
